Miraculous Lovers
by Annah Woods
Summary: Anyone who has ever gotten akumatized or was given a Miraculous have been cursed with needing blood. These people are put into a private school so they don't hurt anyone. Some stuck in their form and others able to be themselves, but having to nearly starve themselves to not hurt the ones they love. The only cure is who ever has the Ladybug Miraculous.
1. First Encounter

A girl with crow black hair with dark blue highlights watched the trees and buildings go past her when as she sat in a silver car. Her mother and father said she was going to a mansion where the Agreste brothers lived. She had never heard of them. Maybe in the storybooks, but never did she realize she would go to this mansion in person. She kept gazing out the window.

The silver car went up a bumpy road, which caused the girl to hold onto her seat and seatbelt.

This girl wondered why she was picked out of all of the other girls who were in her town of many. Sure, she was the most innocent and tried to be nice to everyone, but this, this didn't make any sense.

_Even one of the mean girls who lived in her town was outraged that this bluenette got picked over her. "Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"_

_One of her friends had told her that Chloe, the mean girl of this town had some ties with the Agreste manor, but was cut off entirely due to some personal problems._

_Chloe had tried to get into the car that Marinette had stumbled upon. The driver was a big and broad man that grunted and pointed to Marinette._

_The driver of the car reminded her of a gorilla. Body of a gorilla, one to not say much and strength. With strength, he managed to pull Chloe away, which no one really wanted to do since she would bite people and use her long nails to attempt to tear out a person's eyeballs. He firmly grabbed her by her waist with her arms locked between his hands and her arms._

_She let out a banshee scream, which the driver had no time for._

_The gorilla man opened the car door for Marinette after packing her light pick suitcase, which was decorated with black flowers with bits of white._

_She got in. Her parents weren't around to say their goodbyes. She was going to have to face this alone. And to be honest, she was scared of what could happen. Anything could go wrong. Anything._

The car pulled up to the entrance of the mansion. Tall black gates stood before the silver car. The biggest detail of the gates was the giant 'A' that was in some sort of calligraphy lettering.

The young girl felt inspired by what she saw.

And the driver had gotten out of the car and opened the backseat door to let her out.

She un-buckled her seatbelt and stepped out. This girl wore a simple dark gray blazer with the sleeves rolled up. The interior of the blazer was lined with black and pink polka dots that dotted there. Underneath was a white t-shirt with a flower design, which also resembled her suitcase. She also had on pink jeans and pick flats. A girl with style.

"Thank you." she said softly as the driver gave her her suitcase. She half expected him to come with her, but he simply got back into the car she was just in and drove away. "Looks like I'm on my own." she muttered to herself. She gently pressed the doorbell she noticed on the brick wall where the gates had stopped.

No one answered.

The gates slowly opened inward, as if welcoming her in.

It was rude to just let herself in, but no one else was here.

The driver didn't act too strange to her. But to see the Agreste mansion was only feet from her, she trembled slightly.

She walked in. Cautious of every single step she could. And her suitcase trailing behind her.

All was silent except the gentle rolling sound of her suitcase. She gently pulled her suitcase up with her when it came to the several stairs. She was just about to knock, that is until the white grand doors opened, startling her. "You're okay." she said to herself. The girl entered the mansion to find herself standing in the main entrance.

Despite it not being so colorful inside, it was still fascinating to see. A circle of patterns decorated the center of the floor while a glass chandelier which held fire lit candles. The outskirts of the room was dark due to the candles of the chandelier not being able to reach the corners of the room.

She took a deep breath and let go of her suitcase. "Hello?" she called out.

Silence.

She left her suitcase behind, carefully stepping up the stairs that led to another room, which was slightly open. She knew it was rude to look into someone else's room, but she was just so nervous.

No one was still around.

Though the room was enormous than she could ever imagine. Large windows let in light that made sure every corner was filled with the pure sun. There was a large bed with a single pillow and a gray blanket. Bookshelves that held precious cds and books and many other things she couldn't see from where she stood. This room was also bland in color.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

She jumped out of skin and turned around to see who stood behind her. She didn't hear any footsteps being made. Maybe she was just too focused on the design of the mansion that she didn't hear anything.

Bluebell eyes met emerald green eyes.

His eyes were cold and his skin seemed pale. He wore blue jeans. Sneakers that were orange as the main color and white near the edge. And the logo of a black butterfly on the opposite sides of his shoes. He had on a black t-shirt with a single yellow, purple, and light green stripe that laid horizontally across his shirt and a white shirt slit down the muddle with the sleeves slightly rolled up. And on his right hand on his right finger was a silver ring.

She found it rather interesting. "I'm..."

"Well?!" he had hear that shined like the sun.

"M-marinette Dupain-Cheng.."

"Felix would have said something about a visitor."

She was nervous.

This guy didn't seem scary, but she didn't want to prpvoke him or anything.

"But you do smell nice." he grabbed her shoulder and sniffed her skin. "Do humans like being pleasured before being pained?" he exposed his vampire cat like teeth. He licked his lips at her. "You're going to be easy prey."

Before he could bite into her skin, she kicked his shins.

Which he let out a pained grunt.

Marinette placed both of her hands on her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

"Fiesty."

She ignored what he was saying and wasted no time helping him up to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." he turned aeay from her, disappearing right before her eyes.

Now, that wasn't human.

She began to run. She had to get out of this place.

"You'll never escape, purr-incess.." in the distance, she saw green glowing eyes that out witted the darkness surrounding them both.

She turned away and tried to run in the opposite direction, only to be met with pink glowing eyes. Marinette could some what see what this person looked like..longer blond hair than what she saw with the other boy.

This looked like a white cat?

With both green and pink eyes growing closer to her, she ran where they couldn't reach her. Well...a wall that made it easy for them to just grab her and do whatever they wanted to her.

The cat boy with pink glowing eyes came up behind her, startling her with his roughness. He grabbed her wrists and held them together with one clawed hand.

And the cat boy with green eyes caressed her cheek gently. "We meet again.."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"No need to yell, little girl." said the pink glowing eyed cat boy.

The black cat boy carefully removed her blazer to have a better view of her neck.

No bite marks. Just pureness.

Both of them wanted to destroy her pureness. So they took bites into her neck without mercy.

She let out a startled cry of pain. "St-stop! You'll pay for this!"

Black cat backed off. "Her blood is unlike any others. I must have more.." he gently said a clawed finger where blood was pouring out if her neck. Curse his black, leather suit. He could barely see the dark red of her blood.

"Hm, correct." the white cat grabbed her face. "If you run, you'll only be punished, little girl." he smirked. Then bit into her neck again, but further down. He loved hearing her startled cries.

So helpless against them both. They loved it.

She could feel her blood slip away from her. Black dots blurred her vision and she faints, falling into the black cat.


	2. The Cure

Marinette woke up, thinking of the previous events to be all a nightmare. Her parents didn't send her away. She was home in her town. But that wasn't the case.

She was in a room where her clothes were hung up neatly in a closet. She looked down to see herself in a light pink dress where it ended just above her knees. The cloth waa soft and it had a small white silk bow on the collar of the dress. It was simple. And she liked simple.

She sat up to touch her neck.

This was all real. Two blond guys dressed up as cats bit her and sucked the blood from her until she passed out.

_No... _Vampires weren't real! She had to be hypnotized or something. She frantically got off the bed, only to trip and fall into the arms of the same blond boy she encountered the other day.

"You're finally awake?" he sighed. "You slept like a doll. How could my brother and I just get rid of you?" he looked down at her and smiled. "Don't tell me you're scared and want to leave." he noticed the fear in her eyes and how she just wanted to leave for good. "It's lonely here. Me and Felix."

"F-felix Agreste?.. I thought he died when Adrien Agreste was born."

"Ah! You know my name! I feel all fuzzy inside!"

"You're way too positive around _guests_."

Marinette turned her head to see Felix Agreste. Unlike Adrien, be was in a suit and tie. Always so gentleman like, but also cold.

"Awe, Felix! Isn't she just perfect?"

"We don't even know why she was sent here. We haven't had guests in nearly a decade." he crossed his arms. "Get dressed, Adrien. We have school. You too, Marinette. Adrien and I have a set of clothes you are required to have." he disappeared when she blinked and so did Adrien who was clearly pissed that he didn't have his morning breakfast.

And Marinette was alone again. She looked over at the edge of her bed to see another dress. There was a large pink magenta bow on the collar, and vested in a way like her blazer, but closed together. It was buttoned up with golden buttons. It was entirely black, not to her liking, but she wasn't going to complain.

Marinette took off the dress that she had been sleeping in and slipped into this other ruffley dress. Then she carefully set her feet into black flats. She looked into the mirror and sighed.

Why was she here? She wanted to be with her friends and her family.

The blunette twirled.

"Come on, Marinette!"

"C-coming!" she looked at herself in the mirror one mast time before going out to find the car she had been in was in front of the mansion. Same driver.

Gorilla gave a greeting with a grunt.

Adrien opened the door of the backseat and offered Marinette in next to Felix.

"We cannot let you go back to your friends and family. No one's coming for you. Just get used to a somewhat empty home and us. As well as Cat Noir and Chat Blanc." he had his arms crossed and his legs crossed.

"C-cat Noir?"

"Yeah, they come here when they're hungry." Adrien looked away. Damn it. He felt bad for hurting this girl.

The school they were going to was private. Maybe she wouldn't she Chloe. Maybe she would.

"Can you please be quiet?"

"Sorry. I just want to make her feel welcome." he got into the back seats with Marinette and Felix.

She blushed at that.

"Welcome? She's a fucking human. She'll be dead in the next week."

"Felix! Don't say that to her! Can't you see you're making her very stressed."

Felix scoffed. For the rest of the fifteen minutes was silence. Other than the bumpy road and the birds that cawed gently.

Marinette looked down. She was probably going to be dead by the end of the week? No! She had a family and and and.. _No one's coming for you. _Those words stuck in her mind throughout the rest of the ride.

**LBCNLBCN**

The car pulled up to the school where she could see other students enter the school.

Adrien offered a hand to Marinette to get up out of the car.

"Thank you.." she mumbled.

He barely heard her. Then gave her a worried look. He looked back to his mature older brother who was glaring at him.

She wandered around aimlessly until Felix grabbed her wrist, giving it a death grip. "You're not going to run away, are you?"

"N-no.."

"Good." his grip loosened. "If you do, I'll throw you down the basement and let the rats eat you alive."

She whimpered and nodded.

Adrien and Felix walked close to her.

"Since you do not have classes here, you will stay put and be quiet. None of the so called adults like students roaming around."

The bell rung. Adrien and Felix were at their classes, leaving Marinette all alone.

She sighed and looked around. This place was almost as fancy as the mansion where she was kept.

"Marinette?"

She looked behind her to see a red head tomato boy who didn't look like anyone she recognized.

He had purple skin, and an artist hat to cover his spikey hair. He had on a black and white suit with swirls of colors on his chest. Like Cat Noir and Chat Blanc, he had a mask, but his was more designed to look like a villain.

"Yes?" she asked quietly. She really didn't want to provoke anyone else. Let alone this guy who knew her name.

He also had sharp teeth like the Agreste brothers. Was everyone in this private school v-vampires? Nah. It had to just be some sick roleplay.

"It's me, Nathanial."

"It can't be. The Nathanial I know isn't evil."

"I'm not evil.." he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Everyone in this school is cursed. I was taken oit the school in our little town only a few days ago. I'm stuck in this form. And you look the same. Are you the cure?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nathanial.."

"My name isn't Nathanial anymore. It's Evilistrator. I'm supposed to be in art class, but I tend to keep to myself." he gently put a hand on her cheek. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you." he lowered himself to smell her neck. "I'm not supposed to tell any human this, but I trust you."

She shivered when he took a smell of her skin. He was warm against her small body. She was also pretty sure he'd take a drink from her as well. Her brain just didn't process it too well.

"This school is filled with vampires. We do not know who has cast this curse upon us, but we believe their is a savior of light who will give us their blood and be cured." he looked away. "I'm just so thirsty.." he said with a guilty voice.

She felt bad for him. She had always wondered what happened to her friends after they were corrupted. But corrupted by what?

"May I drink from you?.."

She nods. "Just please be gentle."

"I promise." he licked her neck.

She moaned softly, having not felt this sensation before. All she remembered were the bite marks left on her neck and shoulders this morning and somehow they healed themselves up.

He pulled her close to him. He couldn't have her pushing him away and he knew how wrong this was. He gently bit into her skin, his teeth inside her.

She let out a pained grunt and held Evilistator's arm.

"I'm so sorry.." he whispered. He only sucked a bit of blood from her. Then pulled away with his eyes widened. "What is this?" he looked at her. "So pure..so fresh. You must have the Ladybug Miraculous.."

"What's that?.."

He hugged her. "Shh.."

She was confused. She didn't understand what he meant by Ladybug Miraculous. Knowing vampires existed was all too much for her handle. And then magic? She shook her head and shoved Nathanial away. "You're crazy!" she ran the opposite way away from him.

There was no where else for her to go. She was trapped. Everyone here was going to feed on her until she would become one herself. That is how things worked, right?

She fled to another room where she thought she was alone, but was mistaken.

A small old man approached her.

She nearly yelped until he silenced her with a loud shh. She calmed down. "Are you a vampire too?.."

"You have nothing to fear. I am no vampire or any monster. I'm just the janitor." he smiled down at her. He looked at her neck to see bite marks. "I'm surprised that you haven't turned yet."

"Turned?"

"You are young and your questions will all be answered with time." he gave her a hexagon shaped box. "You are not to tell anyone that posses the Ladybug Miraculous. I sense good in you." the small old man walked away and continued his duties.

Marinette opened the box, only to be slightly blinded by a pink red mixed light.

And out came a giant bug.

"No need to fear me, Marinette." the creature was all red with a giant black spot in the middle of her head.

"How do you know my name? What are you?"

"My name is Tikki." she gestured to herself with a smile before having her arms be out to express herself to this chosen. "I'm a kwamii and I give you super powers. You have the power of creation and anyone who holds the black cat Miraculous has the power of destruction."

Marinette carefully placed the earrings on. "I'm going to save all of these people?"

"I know it's a lot to take in, but if the janitor decided to choose you, then you have to trust me. Anyone who is cursed won't be able to detect that you have the Ladybug Miraculous. Please use my powers that I'm giving to you and use them wisely."

This was all just too much to handle, but she had a feeling she was defiantly needed at this point. She just didn't know how to.

"When we're alone again, I'll explain everything. I promise." the creature hid in one of the girl's dress pockets.

She opened the door to see no one else had followed her. She sighed in relief and sat by herself in the courtyard...


	3. Second Encounters

Adrien narrowed his eyes as he walked towards Marinette who was sitting by herself innocently. Did his older brother really need to scare her the way he did? No. She would one day turn like them. And they would wait an eternity for this cure to find them and cure them all.

"Marinette."

She turned around to see him right behind her. The girl was quite surprised to see that he had walked because he honestly looked like he was panting. She covered her neck where her friend had bit her. Thankfully she didn't faint again or something. "Hey, Adrien."

He managed to get out of class with the excuse that he needed to go to the restroom, when he was really going to see her. "I thought we said to stay put. Not be out here all alone in the dark." he sat next to her.

She didn't let her hand drop from her neck. "I decided to explore this place." she replied.

His eyes narrowed again when he noticed one of her hands on her neck. "What are you hiding?" he got closer.

This caused her to fall back and have her hand fall off her neck. The unfamiliar bite marks sort of angered him, yet he was surprised after all of them biting her, she hadn't turned yet. It didn't make any sense.

He got on top of her, only to be kneed in a place he thought he protected so well.

"I'm not letting you take my blood, Agreste." she got up. Then realized the big mistake she made.

He didn't let the pain down there affect him too much.

She could see pure rage boiling up in his eyes. _Okay, this is getting scary.. _She backed up until her back hit a wall. "I-I'm sorry.."

He laughed. "Sorry? Mm. I'll have to punish you tonight for that. Or now." he slammed one of his hands against the wall, startling her. "You're kind of cute when you're frightened, Marinette.." he licked her earlobe, getting a soft whimper out of her.

She tried slipping away from him. "He was just a friend I hadn't seen in a long time."

He softened his look. "Is that all? Then why did you let him take blood from you? Hasn't it been clear that you belong to the Agreste brothers. Or me, for that matter?"

She couldn't help, but look into his softened eyes. "I can help you.." she tried to say.

But all she heard was a rough tear off of her sleeve and him biting into her like an apple.

"A-a-adrien.." she clutched his shoulder, whimpering once more. Was everyone going to do this to her everyday? She would faint and wake up forever. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that it would end just sooner.

"This is innapropriote behavior at school, Adrien."

Adrien drew himself off of her. "You're such a debbie-downer." he held Marinette pretectively away from his brother.

"Making up excuses to go to the bathroom to have a little snack? This is why I didn't want her to come alone. Father will be waiting for us when we get him and explain to us why she is even here with us."

The blond narrowed his eyes. "You never let me have any fun."

"I'm keeping you in line so father doesn't make you cry again."

Adrien let go of the girl. "I haven't cried since our mother died."

"Don't bring up our mother. She has nothing to do with this conversation. If you still want to live in the mansion, then act like the Agreste you are."

He growled.

"Let's not start this again."

"You started it first!"

Felix chuckled. "You're so ignorant, Adrien. Let's get back to class and you can try to argue with me some more. We both know the if you try arguing with me, I'll win."

Adrien wanted to punch his own brother, but knew he had to restrain himself. They were brothers after all. And deep down, he just wanted his family to be normal again. He waved at Marinette. "Don't get into any trouble, Marinette." he gave her a genuine smile and walked back to class.

Felix gave a look to Marinette and followed Adrien from behind.

As soon as both of them were gone, Marinette sat back down on the bench. She couldn't help, but look at the bite mark Adrien left on her shoulder. Then she gazed down at the stone grounds beneath her feet. "You can come out now.."

The red creature flew out of Marinette's bag and the first thing she saw was the bite mark the blunette had on her shoulder. Her big blue eyes widened. "It'll be alright, Marinette. Before me, you were given that golden gift to not be infected by any sorts of dark magic."

She held her hands out.

The creature happily sat on her hands. "Unfortunetly, the cure I have can only be used once every full moon. The other Miraculous have been corrupted."

She nodded her head, trying to understand how she could be of help.

"You are Ladybug. You'll purify butterflies and feathers and offer your blood as a soothing release to let anyone affected be healed. Together, we can heal, but alone, our power doesn't work. Only on the night of full moons is when you can transform. And I'll be giving you advice on anything you might have questions on."

"When is the next full moon?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night." she replied.

"You can't be serious.."

"I am. Should I explain your powers?"

"P-powers? Uhm, I don't think I'm cut out for this at all."

"I know you are!" the creature flew up and placed a kiss on Marinette's nose. "My name is Tikki."

She nodded. "Nice to meet you Tikki." she looked away for a moment and looked back into the eyes of the creature. "I have all day. So, tell me all about these super powers."

"Be cautious not to say _'Spots on' _or anything close to that. It could trigger you to transform. And to de-transform, you want to say _'Tikki, spots off'_ or just _'spots off'_.

"And you said as Ladybug I have to purify whatcha macallits?"

"Akumas, which are corrupted butterflies which are black with white dots and feathers that are a dark blue."

"How will I know the difference?"

Tikki sat on Marinette's open hands again. "It'll just feel right. You'll be in disguise so no one recognizes you. Be sure to wear these earrings at all times! If they fall into the wrong hands, chaos could happen!"

"I understand."

"Thank you Marinette. I must warn you that if you activate your special power, you will only have minutes to transform back to yourself. I can't hold transformations for long."

This was a lot to take in. So she took a deep breath.

"This power is called _'Lucky Charm'_. It never fails." Tikki flew back into her bag.

Marinette sighed softly. "I won't let you down, Tikki." she saw how there was sunlight at this school where other students seemed un-bothered by it. Didn't ladybugs need sunlight to survive?

"Why did you run, Marinette?" the Evilistrator asked as he went to sit next to the ready frightened girl.

"The bites just hurt." she admitted.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her small body. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could be regular Nathanial and we wouldn't be in this crazy mess."

"I wish so too." she muttered. She set her chin on his shoulder. Now she had to wonder where this akuma was. In everyone she met. "We could sketch together."

He had stopped embracing her and pulled out his digital device and a pen that could draw on it. "Want to see something cool?"

"Sure."

He drew a bright full moon, which appeared right in front of them. "I have a hard time drawing in the dark."

"Who wouldn't have a hard time?"

"You're funny, Marinette." he gently clutched her hand with his. "Do you know what time it is?"

She checked her phone. "10:17 am."

"Ha. It's still my birthday."

She gasped. "It's your birthday?! I didn't plan anything for you! I..I.."

He laughed. "Your company is enough for me."

"Happy birthday, Evilistrator."

"Thank you. It's the best one yet because you're here." he blushed.

And she just smiled at him.


	4. Ladybug and the Two Cats

Chat Blanc had one of his white clawed hands wrapped around Marinette's wrist. He wasn't pleased about what he had heard from his brother Adrien. Hanging out with another boy while they had told her to stay put. He pulled on her wrist when she tried to resist. When she did, he barred his teeth at her, making her whimper. He was cold hearted and rough like this.

As Felix, he had to keep his cool in order to keep the family together. But as this cat in white, he could do whatever he wanted and that was great.

"So, little bitch. Thought you could get away from us?" he licked his lips.

"I..I don't know what you're talking about.." she managed to say. She was frightened by Chat Blanc.

"Nathanial isn't like us.. You were sent to us.. You are our prize. Our toy to play with and to suck you dry."

Marinette closed her eyes. She honestly didn't mean to necessarily flirt with the red haired boy. It had been such a long time since she had seen him. She didn't understand why it was a problem.

He bit into the back of her neck, making her shriek. The cat in white covered her mouth with a clawed white hand, despite being in the Agreste Manor where no matter what they would do, no one could hear her screams.

She tried kicking him off of her, but nothing. It was all useless.

He smirked. His pink eyes peered down at her small shaking form. Then he stopped after a few sips of her blood. Her blood was really unlike the rest. Sweet, yet tangy and so infatuated with it. He shoved her against the wall of her bedroom.

Marinette yelped. "Please stop...you're hurting me..." her eyes had begun to well with tears.

"Good."

It was only her third day here and already, she was in Hell. Why had her parents sent her here? She missed them and she was alone. She began weeping as Chat Blanc bit into her neck again. The feeling of the blood trickling from her neck and slowly sliding down into her clothes made her shiver.

This time, she pushed him off again. She fled to the restroom and closed the door.

"You can't hide in that bathroom forever, little bitch~." There was lust in his voice. She could of sworn that if she had allowed herself to be sucked of her blood more, he would have gone between her thighs and sucked there.

She backed herself into a corner. "I won't disobey you.." she muttered.

Tikki flew out of Marinette's small bag. Her presence couldn't be detected. "You're stronger than they are. Fight back. Just say 'spots on', Marinette!"

She curled herself up in the corner. She felt weak. Why wouldn't they just allow her to be..to be free? Why did they need her badly? Why did it pleasure them to cause her such pain. She reached up to her earrings and whispered, "Tikki, spots on!" a red skintight suit with black dots all over it, resembling a Ladybug appeared over her body. A mask covered her face to ensure her identity was safe and her weapon, a yoyo on her side.

A group of pink ladybugs went through the door, hitting Chat Blanc right in the square of his chest, causing him to fall back. He let out a low deep growl. "Ladybug."

Meanwhile, Marinette felt herself become whole again. The past Ladybugs were here to help her get out of this. She looked around. There had to be another way out. Maybe...her eyes kept searching. A-ha! A window. She unlocked the window with a click and threw her yoyo to a nearby tree. She waa free and.. and she could leave. Away from the pain. But deep down, she couldn't let them suffer without her.

She watched from a distance how Cat Noir joined him. Green and pink eyes stared back at her beautiful blue eyes. She saw those get closer and closer. As Marinette she couldn't fight them off, but Ladybug had much more confidence. She threw her yoyo at both of them.

Them being caught off guard with her arrival.

She was stunning and beautiful. She was going to be there one way trip to being released from him. Her blood was supposedly so pure that it would cure them.

Ladybug dragged them to a nearby lamp post. "I better not see you felines hurt another girl or else." she said teasingly.

Cat Noir shut his mouth.

Chat Blanc, however, wouldn't behave. "For the all mighty Ladybug? Never." He called out something that she couldn't register.

Everything happened to fast. Her head hit the ground and Chat Blanc was on top of her as he licked his lips. "My, my. What beautiful pale skin you have. It would be too bad if someone were to bruise your skin~"

She had opened her eyes slowly. Fear took over her eyes.

And Cat Noir pulled the blond in white off of her. "Get off of her!"

"I don't care! I need her! We need her!"

He did his best to keep him restrained. "Ladybug, go! Hide!"

"I'll just find her scent!"

Ladybug swung away to where she was out of their sight. They were strong. Maybe Tikki knew about what powers they held, but she could only flee. "Spots off.." she said quietly. "I don't think I can take on being Ladybug." she held her arms.

The red kwamii tried to reassure her that everything was okay. "It was only your first day. You won't get things straight away, but don't loose faith in yourself. You can do it!"

She carefully got down from where she was. She knew the name of villain who was behind this, but not him personally.

_"I am Hawkmoth. Anyone who gets in my way will be infected."_

She remembered when she was small. How this had been going on for ages. How her grandmother and grandfather were taken away from her. They were outcasts like these Agreste brothers. And Nathanial.

A white clawed hand gripped her wrist. "There you are, little bitch." he said playfully. "I was wondering where my food wandered off to." his claws dug into her skin.

Blood came out, causing him to have more lust towards her. "Who are you?.." she tried to act confident, but she knew he could see right through her.

"I am your nightmares come true. Your deepest darkest of fantasies." he pulled her close to him where he could smell her. Cookies and pastries. He rolled his eyes. Then without warning, bit into her, causing her to shriek again.

"H-help.."

"Crying for help won't do anything for you, little bitch." he gave her this smirk.

He covered her mouth, but set it down at hearing a familiar voice.

Marinette was about to run, but curiosity struck her when he seemed to not attack her.

"My fellow sons are away. I won't be seeing them for a long time."

"It can't be.."

Chat Blanc gave her a confused look.

She felt her legs fall. And darkness filled her vision as her eyes closed. An outline of a butterfly appeared on her face. It was faint, but Chat could see it.

He caught her. Then related the same question she gave him. "Who are you?"


	5. Kitty Cat and the Princess

Marinette's eyes opened. She found herself in a dark room. This wasn't her room.

The room had been torn to shreds, but thankfully the bed was alright. No shreds there. She found a thin white sheet put over. Shoulders down. She looked around, seeing Chat Blanc with his arms crossed. Fury filled his eyes.

"Well, well, I believe Felix and his brother will be pleased to know that you serve Gabriel Agreste who owns this home."

"I mean I've heard of him, bit his voice sounded so familiar. Like I've encountered him in person before." she looked away then back up at him. "But I would never serve someone who barely cares about his own sons." the tone of her voice was so authentic that it threw him off.

"Why do you care so much?! You're just a useless girl that will be used for my pleasure!"

"Because I-"

"Shut up!" he got on top of her.

She attempted to push him off of her. She wasn't going to allow him to see the fear that filled up in her eyes. Again, tears formed in her eyes. "Hurting me won't take away any pain you have against us humans.." she stuttered out. She had her arms in front of her, thinking this would really protect her.

To her surprise, he backed off and growled. "I hate you."

"Why?" she asked. Her eyes grew wide as she covered her mouth. Did she just challenge him? She honestly didn't intend to anger him any further.

"My kind is corrupted and you're like a flower that'll never age because of how pure of heart you are. I want you to stay here. And if you try to escape, I'll hunt you down and punish you." there was a little lust in his voice when he said the word punish. He opened a door where the darkness welcomed him. "Farewell, little bitch." he smirked. Then closed the door behind him.

She sat up on the bed, holding herself. "Mama...papa..." she missed them so much.

Tikki flew out towards Marinette. "Stay strong for me. I promise things will get better."

* * *

The bluenette was given the luxury of a beautiful room to sleep in. Unknowingly to her, Adrien had come in to check on her.

He wanted to taste her blood again, but as a young girl who was delivered here to them, he could only imagine how scared she was. His emerald green eyes rested on her closed ones. _'Wow..she's so beautiful' _he thought to himself. He gently pupulled the light pink blanket up to her shoulders.

A tray of food was set on the nightstand.

He took notice of the items on the nightstand. A picture of her parents, he assumed and a keychain with a little black cat with green eyes. The keychain caught his attention. Maybe he could tease her about it as Cat Noir.

This girl blushed easily at any compliment, yet she was so fragile while she slept.

He didn't want her to leave. With Felix around, everything was so dull. Who was anybody when Felix kept everything a secret?He leaned down to lick her neck.

When he heard her whimper, he touched her cheek. "I'm sorry." it seemed to him that his touch comforted her. And yet, he his skin was ice cold. It made no sense to him. He carrassed her cheek. He glanced at her hair, which were in their typical pigtails.

As she slept, he couldn't imagine anyone more beautiful than she was while she slept. _'Like a princess.'_ he thought in his mind. Honestly, he didn't want this moment to last.

_Adam's apple..._

He took his eyes off of her, sensing Felix had summoned him. He growled softly and disappeared from the room where she rested.

He'd appear, sitting on a chair that was across from the other blond.

His hands were clasped together as he wasn't amused by Adrien't thing for a stranger. He was going to give him a brief reminder about it. "She can't heal us, Adrien. Only Ladybug can. Don't get your hopes up. You remember Lila?"

He looked down at his feet. "But Marinette is different. She wouldn't let us down."

"She fears us. That's the way it's supposed to be!"

"No!" Adrien couldn't have it.

"We're basically raping her every time we feed from her! We're getting rid of this pest tonight."

"And if I don't let you?" he stood up, giving a cold look to Felix. "We need to protect her! At least we're still sane because of her. I know our alter ego sides can get the best of us. Does the training we've done mean nothing to you?"

Felix didn't speak. He knew Adrien was right. A moment later, he came up with one. "We can keep her as long as she knows her place." Felix left Adrien to his own thoughts.

What was he going to tell Marinette? And who had the Ladybug Miraculous so they could be healed?

**LBCNLBCN**

Tikki watched over the sleeping girl when Adrien was gone. Plagh's presence was closer than she thought. She hovered above her bite marks. So this was was happening. Everyone who never had their akuma purified ended up being bloodsucking creatures.

Through Ladybug's eyes, Cat Noir looked normal, but Chat Blanc seemed of someone else.

The little kwami couldn't wrap her mind around it. Being near Adrien was like Marinette's other half and Felix...well, she didn't know what to say. Tikki felt a reverse harem growing for Marinette's blood. She scrunched her face up slightly. The kwamii hid in a drawer, feeling another presence.

Cat Noir dropped in by using the window. He could of used the door. After all, he lived here. He could go wherever he pleased.

Marinette's eyes fluttered open. One of her hands reached up to her neck. Their bite marks were still there. Getting bitten hurt so much. She turned her head slightly. She nearly fell off the bed. The girl was frightened. She looked down at herself. "C-cat?.."

"The one and only, purr-incess." he tilted his head a an adorable manner. "Am I that horrifying to you? A stranger coming to your bedroom and preying upon you?"

"N-no. I was just about to take a shower. That's all." She felt dirty, but not dirty in a way she felt violated.

"Might I join you?"

"You naughty cat!" she hit him with a pillow.

"Meowch, princess. Can't I tease you?"

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Not when you're acting like a pervert!" she threw her pillow at him and ran to her bathroom.


	6. Curing Cat Noir

Cat frowned when Marinette ran into the bathroom. Maybe for once he could try not be a pervert. Perhaps just a little small talk. "So," he began. What the hell was he doing? This was so embarrassing.

There was no response from her.

He grew concerned. Did she escape through the window to see Ladybug? Without him? He leaned against the door with his arms crossed this time. "Purr-incess?" he called out to her. Again, there was no response from her. He tugged on the handle gently. His mind was always so naughty as Cat Noir.

He imagined himself as Adrien, pulling her close to him and smelling her. He bet her flower smelled more wonderful. Though as Cat, he found it easier to seduce her. A black clawed hand would grip her inner thigh. He wanted to hear her pleasured moans.While Adrien was gentle, Cat could be as well, but he could be rough and give her the world.

He shook his head once more, "Marinette?" he was worried already. He tried the handle by turning it, only to find it locked. "Dammit," he cursed to himself. He pounded on the door more desperate. "Marinette? Marinette?!" he tried sensing if she was even there. To be alive. He needed her. No, his brother and him needed her. He didn't want to use his special power to destroy the door. Just because he was someone else, it didn't mean he'd stop being a gentleman. He couldn't sense her.

Growing worried by each second, he ed out his special power, "Cataclysm!" the door turned to ashes. He ran in. The window was open. His eyes widened when he couldn't find her. A part of him grew angry. She left?! How dare she?

He summoned Felix who looked quite as angry.

The Agreste brothers held the same cold look. Were their words of threat not enough for her?

Cat hissed. He thought about that Nathaniel guy. Then thought about Ladybug.

_Drip._

His eyes widened again. In his own consciousness, he saw a drop of light extinguish the darkness. He sensed Ladybug's presence. That girl made his heart flutter. Like they were meant to be. He heard a growl from Chat. Perhaps they shared the same thought. Ladybug had taken Marinette.

The window was open and a gentle breeze entered the bathroom.

His brother ran past him and leaped put of the window. Cat followed, afraid of what Chat would do if he didn't follow as well. He wonder about who Ladybug was. But yet, that one time he was around her, her blood smelled so sweet. Sweeter than Marinette's.

With the moon out, they found it easy to find Ladybug. She was perched on a lamppost which wasn't far from their mansion. Their eyes stared into hers.

"Give her back to us." Chat Blanc held his hand out. His white claws were coated in dried blood. Just as he had jumped out of the bathroom window, he had killed a squirrel. Did he care? No.

"Let her speak her side."

"Idiot! Marinette is the one who will heal us!"

Cat was taken aback slightly. He wanted Ladybug to get away before Blanc did anything stupid. He already felt bad enough after their mother left. He really didn't want to hurt Marinette or Ladybug, but he couldn't help himself. As usual, he was the distraction.

Blanc was the killer here. Going through the white cat's mind was that he was going to punish Marinette for leaving the moment he'd find her. He growled and jumped into the shadows. Seeing that Cat was just standing there when he reached the streets, he narrowed his eyes at him. To have some serious talk with him as well? When they're turned, they can't love. Like what had happened to him with someone else. He set aside his emotions. There was no time to think. Either he could go and kill Ladybug for taking away their prey, or he could search for Marinette and punish her right away. Killing sounded more fun that punishing. Although, it made him smile to hear his victims beg. He jumped onto the building the spotted heroine was on. Blanc clenched his hands and walked slowly towards her. He wondered why the hell she wasn't moving?

Was she paralyzed with fear? He hoped so.

**LBCNLBCN**

Ladybug watched Blanc inch towards her with a taunting look on his face. She didn't really want them biting into her civilian side. She was tired of passing out in her bedroom. Then going to the bathroom and finding those bite marks had turned into bruises. She frowned to herself slightly. She wasn't scared.

She also knew how how relentless Chat Blanc was. She wondered why Cat Noir didn't go after her. The one thing she knew about was that they were somehow tied to the Agreste brothers, but she simply couldn't put her finger on it. It'd always be a mystery to her.

When he was only mere feet away, she put her hand on her yo-yo. She was ready to fall back and have her yo-yo bring her something else.

"Ladybug," there was venom in his voice.

She sighed to herself. If only she had a small red light. Then, they'd leave her alone.

He lunged forward.

She jumped over him by using his back.

They switched sides.

She saw how he softened his look and held out his hand, "Come on, Bugaboo. I just want to have fun with you."

"I'll take my chances and say no," she smirked. She could play at his own game too.

She saw the anger boiling in his eyes. As Ladybug, she wasn't scared. She'd never be scared ever again. She promised herself that. She jumped away from him. She knew very well that he was on her like a predator who was hungry for their prey. One thing she was glad about was that when she was Ladybug, her scent was different. It was richer and pleasant.

Anyone was lucky to get a taste from Ladybug. But only if she was willing to.

She moved aside when that white cat attempted to grab her. She looked at her yo-yo and found a lake nearby. Maybe cats were afraid of water like the one at home? She took her chances and dove in.

Just as she thought, he didn't follow. She did hear a frustrated growl, but it was muffled because she was underwater. She opened her yo-yo and placed it over her mouth. She hoped they'd go away and assume she was dead or something. She furrowed her eyebrows.

She felt like she had to help them as Ladybug. All she knew was that she couldn't just have her blood drawn and give it to them. So that this was all over, she needed to allow them to feed on her. Though, she wanted to make sure she was ready. Physically and mentally ready. She pulled herself together and remained still. Surely neither of them could get to her, but she was so wrong.

The black cat dove under the water and went after her.

She wasn't sure whether to swim away. She noticed how he didn't have that threatening look like Chat Blanc. She remained still as he gently took her by the arm and led her deeper into the lake. She was brought to an underwater hideout. She was confused, "Why aren't you after me?"

He didn't answer for a while.

"I'm sorry. I should know why." she gently uncovered her neck. Why was she so willing for him to take her blood from her? He was so different. So kind. So gentleman like. Just like Adrien.

"It's okay," he opened his mouth slightly to show his fangs. "I don't want to hurt you and I won't let my brothers hurt you." he turned his head slightly. _'Dammit,' _he thought.

Ladybug smiled at him. "To release this horrible thing, I have to let you drink from me." She moved closer to him.

To him, her blood was intoxicating. He needed it. He couldn't control himself. He pinned her down on the ground of the darkened underwater space where they could both breathe. He held her hands above her head. "May I?"

Honestly, she wasn't really sure. But since he asked nicely, she nodded her head. She took in the scent of him.

It was musky, yet sweet.

He dipped his head down into her neck.

She felt his hot breath on her neck. She braced herself, but found him kissing her neck instead.

He was licking her neck. He didn't want to he too rough too her. His grip loosened on her hands. He gently bit into her neck. He loved how she cried out in pain. Cat sucked on her neck gently.

It was so pure. Nothing like he had ever tasted. Not any of the cooks could please his needs like that. He removed his hand from her hands and trailed his hand down to her hair. He combed through it, hoping it'd help with the pain. Honestly, he was so sorry for doing this.

Because she was so willing, her blood had changed. It was a good sort of change. One that made him back off as her blood slowly started to taste like iron. He backed off. Then opened his mouth to find he was no longer a vampire.

Ladybug gave him a worried look. She sat up, "What's wrong?"

"You healed me," he said. A smile plastered his face. "Thank you! Thank you!" he hugged her again. Then disappeared from the area, leaving Ladybug to become Marinette again.


End file.
